Red Rover
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Every pulsating beat drives the hunger. Any spilled blood is like adding fuel to the fire. Sam now had a wild animal trapped inside of him that was taking every fiber of his self control and snapping it in two. If you look deep enough and pry his chest wide open, the animal will greet you with sharpened claws and bared fangs.


I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. Reminder: Plagiarism is illegal. Please use your own work.

We fight to survive each waking moment of every day, no matter what it takes to reach that point of survival. Every day now is a struggle, a struggle to live, a struggle to fight, and even a struggle to keep our control. "Sam. Sam, come on, man. You've got to keep your eyes open.", said Blaine as he nudged the boy in the thigh with his foot. The blonde groaned at the touch and let his head fall back, narrowly missing the concrete wall behind him. Blood was still oozing from the boy's side where there was a large bite mark, the teeth marks sunk deep into his skin. "Can anybody tell how long we've been down here?", asked Puck as he tried to free his one wrist from the handcuff that was holding him in place against a section of the wall. "I think two days, maybe three tops.", answered Kurt from the far side of the wall. There were at least three feet between each of the boys, the chains attached to the cuffs only let them go so far. They were all too far away from the blonde to be able to get a good reach on him.

All four boys fell silent when the door to the basement creaked open and two girls walked down the stairs, they didn't cast a glance at the others as they made their way over to the blonde. "How long does he have?", asked the brown haired girl. The black haired girl knelt down beside him and used her thumb to open his eyes and them used her hands to open his mouth and examine his teeth. "Only a few more minutes before the change will begin. His eyes have changed color, they're now a neon blue, and his teeth have changed already. A nice and sharp set of canines for him. We need to move him to the cage before he become completely conscious.", explained the black haired girl as he unlocked the cuff keeping him in place. The brown haired girl walked over to a cage that was cemented into the wall and opened the door wide before she walked over and helped the other girl lift Sam up. They carried him over and into the cage, placing him on the cold floor before they walked out of it and shut the door, placing a thick chain around the door to hold it in place.

"It'll hold him for now, but when he regains his strength he'll snap it like a twig.", said the brown haired girl as she tested the chain by pulling on it. "Come on, Ella. We need to let JJ know that he'll be turning soon, he might be the only one who'll have a chance of controlling him.", said the black haired girl as she brushed her hair over her shoulder. "JJ changed us, too, Heather. We might be able to control him without bringing JJ down.", said Ella as she walked towards the stairs, only to have the other girl grab her arm. "New shifters are dangerous, the blonde will have no control what so ever. It'll be like he's on constant blood lust, all he'll want is meat, and he'll do anything to get it.", said Heather as she glance at the boy in question. "That's why we have them. They'll work as good enough bait until he's under our full control. Every time he smells their blood or hears their pulse it'll drive him wild and that's just what we need. Lets go.", said Ella as she led the other girl up the stairs and into the kitchen, closing and locking the door behind themselves.

"Any idea what they're talking about?", asked Kurt in confusion as he looked over at the two other boys. "Not a clue. It doesn't sound that great.", replied Blaine as he tried to slide his hand out of the cuff. "It looks like we're about to find out.", added in Puck as he looked over at his best friend who was locked in a cage. Sam's body began to shake as he was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, his eyes snapped open and almost rolled back into his head as his back arched. An animal-like roar left his mouth as his nails scrapped against the concrete, leaving deep scratches in it. "Sam! Sam, can you hear me?", called out Puck as he now desperately tried to get out of the cuff. The blonde rolled over onto his side and was now facing him as his stomach visibly spasmed and his rib cage expanded outward. He forced his body to stretch out completely as his bones began to grow and tear through the muscles surrounding them. Those neon blue eyes landed on Puck and they never left him for a second, when their eyes locked shivers went down the mowhawk headed teen's spine.

"That's right, Sam. Just look at us, okay? Just look at us.", coaxed Puck as he looked over at the other two boy's for help. The blonde screamed in overloading pain as the skin on his body began to tear as his bones ripped their way through, blood was now flowing down over him and onto the floor. A sickening cracking sound was heard through the basement as Sam's body seemed to disappear all together, being replaced by a large and black cat. The animal that took the boy's body collapsed onto its side, panting heavily from the effort of the change. "Holy shit!", exclaimed Puck as he now flew himself back against the wall. "That's not possible! Things like that don't happen!", said Kurt as he backed up against the wall. Blaine was the only boy who remained silent, his eyes were wide and his jaw was slack in shock. The black haired boy just shook his head as if he were trying to wake himself up from a dream. The black cat could only be recognized as a jaguar but it was a lot larger than the cats you found in the wild or in zoos.

Sam's neon blue eyes landed on the mowhawk headed teen again as he forced himself up onto his paws. He continued to pant as his nostrils flared to take in the scents of the air around him, but he could only pick up on the faint smell of Blaine's hair gel and Kurt's shampoo, soon joined by the smell of Puck's musky cologne. His black ears swiveled when the basement door opened again, taking in the sound of heavy boots on the old wooden stairs. A man called JJ walked down the stairs with a plate in his hand, on the plate were a few pieces of raw meat drenched in fresh blood. As he walked a bit of the blood sloshed off the plate and landed on the floor, drawing the cat's attention. In an instant Sam slammed himself against the door of the cage, he wanted out and he wanted out now. "You want this, don't you?", asked JJ as he stood a few feet away from the cage, gesturing towards the plate with his free hand. The cat hissed and flashed it's large white fangs with its ears pressed flat against it's head, it's long tail swishing from side to side.

"I know you can smell the blood. This blood is also in them. Listen to their pulse, the sound of their fresh blood pumping through their veins. Listen to their heart's beating in their chest. I'm going to make something clear, some people are prey and some are not. The two girls you saw earlier are not prey. Understand me? Those three boys over there, you'll struggle to control yourself around. Their blood and pulse will tempt you, their movements and voices will draw you in, their eyes will beckon you. But they will remain untouched. I'll bring in others for you to hunt while your friends sit there and watch.", explained JJ as he walked a bit closer to the cage. Sam roared and flashed his fangs again as he lunged at the door of the cage, almost snapping the chain and denting the door. "This will hold you over for now but not for long. Allow yourself to think about how you looked as a human and change yourself back, then you'll be able to eat.", ordered JJ as he beckoned towards the plate again.

The cat sat back on it's haunches and closed those neon blue eyes, its muscle tensed and its claws once again scraped against the concrete. A low growl was heard from deep in its throat as it tail thrashed from side to side again. The cat eased itself down onto its stomach as it began to reverse the effects of the change, Sam was trying to get back into his own body and his own mind. Just as fast as it had happen, the blonde was back in his own body and the cat was forced back inside of him. He now layed completely naked and shivering on the concrete floor, his eyes were wide in fear and shock, but they soon glazed over when he caught a whiff of the blood covered meat. "I know you're hungry, aren't you?", asked JJ as he walked over to the cage door and unlatched the chain, letting the door swing open a bit.

Sam pushed himself away from the strange man with shaking arms as he walked into the cage. JJ knelt down a few feet inside of the cage and placed the plate on the floor, coaxing the scared boy over to him. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm only going to help you. If you don't eat, your hunger will rise until you'll kill anything within arms length of you. Come on, kitten. I won't hurt you and neither will they.", cooed JJ as he gestured towards Ella and Heather who were now standing behind him. Sam panted in strain as he forced himself up onto his knees, using his elbows to prop himself up, he barely had enough strength to stay up. When JJ slid the plate closer to him, he watched in satisfaction as the blonde gave into the hunger completely and lunged at the plate. The man helped him stay up as his teeth sank into the soaked meat, holding it down with his hands as he tore off chunks.


End file.
